The weekend that changed it all
by Skovko
Summary: Around Seth, Rosie is a confident and flirtatious woman. Around her boyfriend Randy, she's slowly being broken down. Seth has his own girlfriend trouble to deal with and Roman is tired of seeing both of them sad without each other when they're clearly in love with each other.
1. Friday

**FRIDAY**

Seth couldn't help but snicker at the sight of Rosie as she entered catering. Granted, she looked smoking hot in that pink mini skirt but she clearly felt out of place. She constantly pulled down on the skirt as if she tried to make it longer. He knew she would never have picked that skirt on her own.

"She looks so lost that it's almost adorable," Roman said.  
"How much do you wanna bet Randy made her wear it?" Seth asked.

To the skirt she wore a Randy Orton shirt that had had a tough fight with a pair of scissors. A fight the shirt had clearly lost with how revealing it had been cut. Once again Seth was sure it was Randy's doing. He put on a smile and waved at her. She sighed in relief as she hurried towards the table and sat down next to him, happy to hide away her almost naked legs under the table.

"You look good," he said.  
"I look like a ring rat," she said.  
"Some people are into that," he said.  
"And what are you into?" She asked.

She gave him a little, twisted smirk which he repaid with one of his own. Despite the failure in her wardrobe, she was her normal self that he always loved spending time with.

"Oh, we're playing that game this early?" He licked his lips. "I'm still waiting for you to stop by my room so I can show you."  
"You still haven't directly invited me," she said.  
"Why aren't you single, Rosie?" He sighed in longing.  
"Why aren't you single?" She let out the same sigh.  
"Why do you always only flirt with him and never me?" Roman pouted.  
"Because I'm not attracted to you," she said.  
"Break my heart, will you?" Roman pretended to be hurt.

Seth slapped Roman's shoulder and turned his attention back to her.

"How do women walk around all day and never bend over?" She asked.  
"Why do you wear that skirt when you clearly don't like being in something that short?" He asked.  
"Randy said I looked good in it," she said.  
"Did he actually say that or did he just tell you to wear it?" He asked.  
"He... Ehm... He suggested I changed my wardrobe a bit. It's not a big deal," she said.  
"Yes, it is. You're letting him change you into something you don't like and it's not right. He always pressures you and makes you do all kinds of things you don't want to. When is it gonna end?" He asked.  
"Stay out of it, Seth," she said.  
"I can't. You're my friend," he said.  
"Well, in order to maintain our friendship, I'm gonna walk away before we get mad at each other," she said.

She stood up and he grabbed her hand before she could walk away. He placed a soft kiss on the back of it while looking into her green eyes before letting her walk away. He watched the back of that pink skirt before moving his eyes to her medium brown hair. As much as pink was her colour, he hated seeing her so uncomfortable.

"How long are you gonna do this?" Roman asked.  
"Do what?" Seth asked.  
"Pretend not to have feelings for her," Roman answered.  
"I have a girlfriend," Seth reminded him. "You've met her. Blonde hair, blue eyes, name's February."  
"Don't give me that attitude," Roman shook his head. "I know both you and Rosie are in relationships but you're drooling all over each other everyday and if you would just be honest with each other, February and Randy would be single, but both of you would be happy, in love and together."

Seth slumped back in the chair, suddenly feeling as lost as Rosie had looked when she walked in a few minutes earlier.

"I don't wanna hurt her," he said.  
"Rosie or February?" Roman asked.  
"February. She's a sweet woman. It's just..." He sighed.  
"You're not in love with her," Roman finished the sentence.  
"Not anymore, no," Seth said.  
"At least you don't live together so it can be a clean break up and you can let her down gently. You don't have to be an asshole which I know you won't," Roman said.  
"It's just hard," Seth said.  
"I know," Roman patted Seth's hand. "Let's get out of here."  
"Yeah, just a second," Seth said.

He walked to the table with food and drinks and started the fancy coffee maker to make a cappuccino. Roman couldn't help but smile behind Seth's back. He knew where this was heading. Rosie had left catering without anything and Seth knew she could hardly function without her morning coffee.

"All good?" Roman grinned.  
"Don't start," Seth said.  
"I wasn't gonna," Roman said.

They walked out of catering and Seth's smile grew as he saw her heading towards catering again. He met her halfway and handed her the cup.

"Uh, you make it impossible for me to be mad at you," she said. "My hero."  
"Wanna come watch us train?" He asked.  
"I wish," she rolled her eyes. "Stephanie loves this stupid skirt so now I'm going out to buy her one along with whatever else she apparently can't live without in her wardrobe."  
"It sucks being the boss lady's personal shopper," he said.  
"You have no idea. I don't even get why I have to be on the road for this job but she's so scared she'll miss out on some new fashion from another state," she said. "I'll see you later. Thanks for the coffee. Freaking love you for it."

She blew a kiss in the air and hurried down the hall. The last thing he saw was her having a hand on the skirt, trying to pull it down again as it bounced up due to her running.

"At least he didn't make her wear heels," he said.  
"She's always so full of confidence around you," Roman said.  
"I know," Seth sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if she's two people in one. He's breaking her slowly and it's like she's given up and just let him do it."  
"So tell her," Roman said. "Before he asks... No, let me rephrase that. Before he tells her to move in with him."  
"Do you know something I don't?" Seth asked.  
"Dean overheard him say to Hunter that it's about time that she moves into his house and they start a family," Roman said.  
"Fuck, no!" Seth shouted before lowering his voice again. "If he gets her in his house and if he gets her pregnant, she's never gonna get away."  
"So what are you gonna do about it?" Roman smirked.

Many hours later that pink skirt along with the rest of Rosie's clothes was lying on the floor. Although she was happy to be out of it, she knew it wouldn't be the last time she would wear it.

"Here comes the tiger," Randy said in his dark voice.

Why he thought the tiger was a turn on, she never understood. She just let him say it since it made him feel more wild and animalistic. He climbed up her body, caught her lips and pushed into her at the same time. His thrusts were hard as always and she let out the false moans she knew he liked hearing. She had learned to play the role as the perfect girlfriend a long time ago. He suddenly stopped and sucked on her earlobe. She tensed up, knowing he wanted something when he did that one little trick he knew always made her melt.

"I wanna try something new," he said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Turn around," he said.

He pulled out of her and sat back on his knees.

"Just like we talked about," he said.  
"I don't think I want that," she said.  
"What? Are you backing down on your promise now?" He frowned.

She had never promised anything. She had said she would think about it but he always turned it around like that.

"I don't think it's for me," she said.  
"How will you know unless you try?" He asked. "Come on, turn around."

The bossy tone was back and as always she did as he told her. She turned around and stood on all four. He moved behind her, grabbed a handful of her ass and lined his dick up by her asshole.

"Wait? Aren't you gonna use some lube and prep me first?" She asked.  
"I'm not sticking my fingers inside your ass. That's just gross. And my dick is already wet with your pussy juices," he said.  
"But..." She said.  
"Just fucking stand still!" He sneered.  
"But what if it hurts?" She asked lowly. "Do you promise to stop if it hurts?"  
"Yeah, sure, I promise," he said. "Now stand still, damn it!"

She more than stood still. She froze. She gritted her teeth from the pain as he started pushing in. He got halfway in before her body acted natural to the pain and tried moving forward and away from it. He held on to her hips to keep her there.

"Almost there," he said.  
"Please, it hurts," she said.

He gave one hard push to get all the way inside and she let out a cry. He pulled back again, only to push forward again, not caring about her crying.

"Fuck, it's good!" He moaned.  
"Randy, stop! It hurts!" She begged.  
"Just let me finish first," he said.  
"Stop!" She cried.

She tried moving forward again while her legs pushed backwards. He followed her movements and soon she was lying on her stomach, trapped between his heavy body and the bed. He kept thrusting, grunting like a pig in her ear, while she bit down on her own hand to stop herself from screaming. Her tears landed on the pillow under her head but either he didn't notice or he didn't care. She knew it was the latter. He didn't care. He never cared. As long as he got his way, that was all that mattered.

"Fucking love this ass!" He roared as he came. "Fuck, yes!"

He held still for a few seconds, chuckling lowly in her ear before placing a kiss on her shoulder and pulling out of her.

"No offence, babe, but I'm gonna go clean my dick," he said.

He disappeared out in the bathroom and shortly after the water started running. She laid there frozen and stared into the wall. Her tears had stopped falling but the pain was still there. The water turned off shortly after and he came back. He crawled down behind her and placed a hand around her waist.

"Goodnight, babe. Love you," he whispered.

He started snoring five minutes later. She waited another five minutes to be completely sure he was sound asleep. She gently moved his arm from her waist and got out of bed. She put on her panties and found a knee long dress in her already opened suitcase. She grabbed her purse and left the room.

There was only one place she could think about going and only one man she wanted to see. She knew he would never deny her or judge her. She took the few painful steps to the elevator and rode up to his floor just above the one she was one. Another few painful steps until she was in front of his door. She knocked on it, hoping he was still awake. He opened with an annoyed look on his face but that quickly turned into concern when he saw her red face.

"Rosie? What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Can I spend the night here?" She asked.  
"Of course," he answered.

He stepped aside and she walked into his room, dropping her purse on the floor without a care.

"Why are you limping?" He asked.  
"It hurts," she answered.

She made it to his bed and laid down on her side. He hurried towards her and laid down on the other side so he could look her in the eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that was hurting so badly in that moment.

"What hurts?" He asked.  
"It's embarrassing," she said.  
"You can tell me anything. I won't laugh," he said.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her as close as he could while still being able to look her in the eyes.

"Oh god, Seth, I'm so stupid," she started crying again.  
"No, he's stupid," he said. "He's been hurting you for a long time now and something happened tonight to make you finally step away from him. I wanna know what it is."  
"He didn't stop," she whispered.  
"Stop what?" He asked.  
"When I said no," she said. "He didn't stop."  
"That son of a bitch!" He growled.


	2. Saturday

**SATURDAY**

Seth watched her sleeping body while stroking his fingers through her hair. He didn't know how long he had been lying like that, just waiting for her green eyes to open and look at him. Way too long.

He wanted to make sure she was okay after a night's sleep. She had ended up telling him everything and he was pissed off like never before. Randy Orton deserved to die. He knew he couldn't actually kill the man but that didn't mean Randy didn't deserve a slow, painful death.

"Hey," she said sleepily.

His chocolate brown eyes caught her green ones and he couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. She was so cute with that sleepy look on her face.

"Hey yourself," he said. "Did you sleep alright?"  
"All things considering, yes," she answered. "Thanks for having me."

He smirked at her although he wasn't sure if it was her usual way of flirting she had put on or if she was just thanking him for letting her crash there. He decided to play their usual game, hoping she would be her normal, charming self.

"Why aren't you single, Rosie?" He asked.

She didn't ask him back like she usually did. Instead she sighed loudly and got out of bed. He sat up and watched her as she picked up her purse from the floor.

"Rosie?" He asked.

She finally turned around and her eyes were wet with tears again.

"I'm not single because I couldn't have the man I wanted. You have February and I don't chase taken men. I don't play dirty like that. I had to get over my crush and move on and I chose Randy," she said.  
"What are you saying?" He asked.  
"God, Seth, how can I make it anymore clear?" She raised her voice. "I'm gonna go. Thanks for letting me crash here."  
"Don't go back to him," he said.  
"I have to," she said.

She left his room and took the elevator down to her floor. Just as she got the key card out of her purse, Randy opened the door from the other side.

"Oh, there you are. Where the fuck have you been?" He asked.  
"I woke up early and couldn't sleep. I took a walk," she answered.  
"That's fine. I'm gonna run out. I'll see you later at the arena," he kissed her quickly. "Wear something sexy. And throw that ugly dress out. I can't have anybody seeing you in that."  
"I like this dress," she said.  
"How you ever got a job as a personal shopper is beyond me," he said. "Throw it out. End of discussion."

She walked into the room, pulled off the dress and threw it in the trashcan. She didn't even think about things like that anymore. She just did it. He would get his way one way or another so it was easier this way. Afterwards she took a long, hot shower and dressed in a pair of skin tight, black leather pants and combined it with a green tank top that matched her eye colour. She hoped it would be sexy enough for Randy's liking. At least she was covered up this way.

"What crawled up your ass today?" Roman asked.

They were in the locker room and Seth hadn't been himself. Roman didn't know what had happened the night before but his choice of words made Seth vibrate in anger.

"Hey, talk to me," Roman said.

The door opened and Randy entered. Seth's anger rose even higher.

"That son of a bitch!" He muttered.  
"Who? Randy?" Roman asked.  
"You son of a bitch!" Seth shouted.

He flew towards Randy and both of them tumbled out of the locker room door and out into the hallway. Seth slammed Randy up against the wall and placed an arm across his throat.

"What's going on here, Seth?" Randy asked coolly.  
"What you did..." Seth sneered.  
"What did I do?" Randy asked.  
"You raped her!" Seth shouted.  
"Rape?" Randy laughed. "I didn't rape anybody. I fucked my girlfriend in the ass and we both loved it. I don't recall you being in the room so take your false accusations somewhere else."  
"She told you to stop! She fucking begged you to stop!" Seth shouted.  
"I didn't hear anything," Randy said.

He started grinning and Seth pulled back his arm and fisted his hand. He never got to punch Randy because Roman pulled him away.

"Not here," he said. "Look."

He nodded towards the end of the hallway where Sasha and Rosie seemed to be in a heated argument too. Seth tore his arm free and strode past Randy towards the women in the end.

"Oh my god, you're so pathetic!" Sasha rolled her eyes. "You can't just run around claiming your boyfriend raped you just to get your way."  
"Shit, shit, shit!" Seth hissed.

Clearly Sasha had overheard Seth and Randy's argument and now she was twisting it around to hurt Rosie.

"You're the fucking boy who cried wolf and we all know how that fairytale ended," Sasha continued.  
"You don't know shit!" Rosie screamed.

Seth flew towards her but he wasn't fast enough to stop her before she punched Sasha. She pulled her hand back in pain and looked down at it. Clearly she had never punched anyone before and wasn't expecting the pain that came with it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Stephanie's voice tore through the hallway.  
"She punched me!" Sasha whined.  
"And Seth tried to strangle me!" Randy had moved up to them.  
"Fuck!" Seth muttered and looked at Rosie. "I'm so sorry."  
"Rosie, you come with me. Seth, you go see Hunter," Stephanie said. "Now!"

Roman was pacing outside of Hunter's office. Seth had been in there for 30 minutes which could only be a good thing. If Seth had been fired, he wouldn't have been in there for that long. Rosie had only been with Stephanie for 10 minutes and Roman had caught her right after and now he really needed to see Seth. He sighed in relief when the door finally opened and Seth came out.

"So?" He asked.  
"I'm suspended a month," Seth said.  
"Thank fuck, you're not fired," Roman said.  
"Have you seen Rosie?" Seth asked.  
"She got fired," Roman answered.  
"What?" Seth shouted.  
"She already left. Randy took her back to the hotel to pack her things and after dropping her off at the airport, he'll come back for his match in the main event. I couldn't exactly burst into the office and tell you," Roman said.  
"Fuck!" Seth shouted. "This weekend is one big trip to hell."


	3. Sunday

**SUNDAY**

The first thing Seth did Sunday after returning home was going straight to February's apartment. She put on a big smile and threw her arms around his neck. She tried to kiss him but he stopped her. She took a step backwards, hurt already showing in her eyes.

"We need to talk," he said.  
"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" She asked.  
"I'm sorry," he looked down. "I don't wanna hurt you. You're a great woman but I'm just not in love with you anymore."  
"Is it about that Rosie girl?" She asked.

He looked up surprised. He had never mentioned Rosie to February before and since Rosie wasn't on tv, February shouldn't know about her at all.

"How do you know about her?" He asked.  
"Sometimes you say her name in your sleep. More times than I care to remember," she answered.  
"I'm so sorry," he said.  
"So am I," she said. "Thank you though for being honest."  
"You're gonna make a man very happy one day," he said.  
"Too bad I couldn't make you very happy," she said. "Goodbye Seth."

She closed the door and he stared at it for a second before turning around and going back home. It hurt him to have hurt someone else even though it had been the right thing to do. He dumped down on the couch, turned on the tv and pulled out his phone to send Rosie a text.

 _"How are you?"_

He looked at the tv without actually watching anything for a few hours. She didn't answer his text. He tried calling her but after four rings, it went to voice mail. Another hour went by with the tv running before he got up to get some lunch. He made some fried eggs and ate them on toast. The time on his phone said it was a few minutes to 12.

"Fuck it!" He said.

He got out in his car and started driving. He knew it was a crazy idea but he had to do something or he would be going out of his mind with worry. If she wasn't gonna answer her phone, he was gonna come straight to her. Missouri wasn't too far away. He knew where she lived, in the same town as Randy, and he could make it before dinner. With Randy still being on the road, this was his only chance.

"I'm coming for you, Rosie, and I'm not fucking letting you go again," he said.

It was around 4.30 PM when someone knocked on her front door. She wasn't expecting anyone and she didn't really want to see anyone either. She felt like crap and probably looked like it too in her grey and black sweatpants, pink tee and her hair in a low, messy ponytail. The knocking continued though and she finally moved over to open the door. Her eyes widened when she found Seth on the other side.

"Hi Rosie," he smiled.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Can I use your bathroom? I only stopped once to get gas and coffee but I didn't get to pee," he said.  
"You drove here?" She asked shocked.  
"Yeah, no big deal. It's only 4-5 hours depending on traffic and how many breaks you take," he said. "Bathroom?"  
"Right, the only other door," she said.

He moved into her tiny one bedroom apartment. There was only one room that served as bedroom, living room and kitchen in one. He moved towards the only door and found a tiny bathroom on the other side. He did his busines and came out again.

"Stephanie doesn't pay you enough when you live here," he said.  
"If I didn't have to fly everywhere, I would be fine," she said.  
"You pay for your own travels just so you can dress her?" He asked. "God, she's such a selfish cunt sometimes."

He looked around but there wasn't much to see. A bed, a tv and a closet with open doors but nothing inside. His eyes went to the bags on the floor, standing ready next to the front door.

"What's in those?" He asked.  
"My clothes and belongings," she answered.  
"Going somewhere?" He asked.  
"Moving," she looked down ashamed. "Randy asked me to move in with him."  
"Oh, hell no!" He raised his voice.

He closed the gap between them and gently grabbed her jaw to tip her head up to look at him.

"First of all, he didn't ask you to move in with you. He told you to," he said.  
"It doesn't matter," she said.  
"The hell it doesn't!" He growled. "And second of all..."

He stared her down while his thumb lightly brushed over her chin.

"Second of all?" She asked.  
"You're coming home with me," he said.  
"What? Seth, you can't be serious," she said.  
"But I am," he said.  
"I can't go with you," she said.  
"Tough shit because I'm taking your things," he said.

He walked over and opened her front door, grabbed her bags and grinned over his shoulder at her.

"I'm leaving in five minutes with or without you," he said.

He walked out of the door and down the stairs of the apartment building. He had made it halfway down when he heard her feet running down the stairs. He was one big smile as he made it outside. Just as he opened the trunk, she came running out to see him put her bags in it before closing it again.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked.  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

He grabbed her and gently pushed her up against the car. He placed a hand on the roof next to her shoulder while his other hand stroked her cheek.

"Play our game with me one last time," he said.  
"Seth, we gotta talk about this," she said.  
"Ask me," he said.

He wasn't gonna give up. She could see it in his eyes. It was different from Randy though. She didn't feel pressured into something she didn't want.

"Why aren't you single?" She asked.  
"I am but hopefully not for long," he answered.  
"You are?" She looked surprised.  
"It wasn't fair to February when I'm in love with you," he said.  
"You are?" She asked again.  
"I am," he answered.

He lowered his head to where their lips almost met.

"So ask me again. Ask me what I wanna hear," he almost sounded like he was begging.  
"Will you be mine?" She asked.

She felt like a teenager when asking that question. He just smiled and kissed her, letting her know the answer to that question with a toe curling kiss. He broke the kiss and looked at her. His eyes were so warm and gentle.

"Why aren't you single, Rosie?" He asked.  
"I will be in a minute," she said.

She pulled out her phone and found Randy's number with shaking hands. She almost sighed in relief when it went to voice mail.

"Voice mail," she said.  
"Leave him a message. He doesn't deserve any better," he said.

 _"This is Randy. I'm not able to come to the phone right now. Leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."_

She felt Seth's hand in hers at the same time the beep went off. His fingers laced in between hers while his thumb stroked over the back of her hand. He gave her all the courage she needed.

"Hi Randy, it's Rosie. I just wanna say that we're done. Yeah, just like that. Sorry. No, I'm not sorry actually. You treated me horrible and enough is enough. You need help, Randy. Find a shrink and work out whatever issues are haunting you and hopefully you'll treat your next girlfriend better," she said.

She hung up and smiled at Seth. He smiled back before pulling her in for another toe curling kiss.

"Seth," she purred. "If you continue kissing me like that, we're gonna have a problem."  
"What problem?" He smirked.  
"One that could make the neighbours call the cops on us," she said.  
"It would so be worth it," he said.

He moved his lips to her ear and sucked on her earlobe. If he knew somehow or if it was pure coincidence, she didn't know. She just melted in his strong arms and let out a little moan.

"Uh, I found a soft spot," he giggled. "That's gonna be fun to play with when we get home."  
"No fair," she complained.  
"Life's not always fair, Rosie darling," he said. "We got a long drive ahead. I say we'll stop for pizza somewhere and when we finally get home, well, let's just say I got a month of suspension and no other plans than finding out everything that drives you crazy."  
"You drive me crazy," she said.  
"Likewise," he chuckled. "Now let's go home."


End file.
